videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alicia (Disney)
|primer_juego = Mickey Mousecapade (1987)|tipo = Humana|saga = |diseñador = |rol = Protagonista|imagen = Alicia (Disney).jpg|alternativas = Alice Kingsleigh}} Apariciones en videojuegos Saga de Alice in Wonderland * Alice no Paint Adventure ''(1995 - Super Famicom) * ''Alice in Wonderland (GBC) ''(2000 - GBC) * ''Alice in Wonderland (juego) ''(2010 - Wii, PC) * ''Alice in Wonderland (DS) ''(2010 - DS) * ''Alice in Wonderland (Zeebo) ''(2010 - Zeebo) * ''Alice In Wonderland: An Adventure Beyond The Mirror ''(2010 - iOS) * ''Alice in Wonderland: A New Champion ''(2013 - iOS, Android) Saga de Kingdom Hearts * ''Kingdom Hearts (juego) ''(2002 - PS2) * ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ''(2007 - PS2) * ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ''(2010 - DS) Saga de Mickey Mouse * [[Mickey Mousecapade|''Mickey Mousecapade]] (1987 - NES) * [[Mickey y La Maquina De Crucigramas|'Mickey y La Maquina De Crucigrama']][[Mickey y La Maquina De Crucigramas|'s']]'' ''(1991 - Apple II, MS-DOS) Saga de Disney * [[Disney Tsum Tsum (juego)|'Disney Tsum Tsum (juego)]] (2014 - iOS, Android) * ''Disney Magical Dice ''(2016 - iOS, Android) * 'Disney Emoji Blitz (2016 - iOS, Android) * Disney Heroes: Battle Mode' ''(2019, iOS, Android) Otros Juegos * 'Kinect: Disneyland Adventures '(2011 - X360, XONE) * '''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012 - 3DS) * Disney Magical World ''(2013 - 3DS) * ''Disney Magic Kingdoms ''(2015 - iOS, Android) Apariciones en Otros Medios Series y Peliculas * ''Alice in Wonderland (1951 - Película) * Disneyland (TV) ''(1954 - Serie de TV) * ''Once Upon A Mouse (1981 - Especial de TV) * House of Mouse ''(2001 - Serie de TV) * ''La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: Reunidos para Celebrar (2001 - Película) * El Club de los Villanos: Con Mickey y sus Amigos ''(2002 - Película) * ''A Poem is... ''(2011 - Corto) Atracciónes * ''Alice in Wonderland (Atracción) ''(Atracción - 1958) * ''Mickey Mouse Revue ''(Orquesta - 1971) * ''Main Street Electrical Parade'' (Desfile - 1977) * ''Once Upon A Mouse (Especial de TV - 1981) * It's a Small World (Tokyo Disneyland)'' (Atracción - 1983) * ''Happiness is Here Parade ''(Desfile - 2013) * ''Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade ''(Espectaculo - 2014) Historietas * ''Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) (1951 - Historieta) * Uncle Scrooge Goes to Disneyland (Dell) (1957 - Historieta) * Topolino (Panini Comics) (1959 - Historieta) * Alice in Wonderland (Gold Key) (1965 - Historieta) * Mickey Mouse (Boom! Studios) (1972 - Historieta) * Walt Disney Comics Digest (Gold Key) (1974 - Historieta) * Walt Disney Showcase (Gold Key) (1974 - Historieta) * Le Journal de Mickey (Hachette) (1975 - Historieta) * Disney & Me (Fleetway) (1991 - Historieta) Libros * Alice in Wonderland (Disney Read-Along) ''(1965 - Libro Cassette) * ''Alice in Wonderland (Disney's Wonderful World of Reading) ''(1966 - Libro) * ''Alice in Wonderland meets the White Rabbit (1971 - Libro) * Alice's Wonderland Adventure ''(1985 - Libro) * ''Walt Disney's Alice Meets the White Rabbit: A Book About Manners ''(1988 - Libro) * ''Alice in the White Rabbit's House ''(1988 - Libro) * ''Alice in Wonderland (Kodansha) (1989 - Album ilustrativo) * Alice in Wonderland (A Little Golden Book) (1991 - Libro) * Alice in Wonderland (Disney Easy Reader) ''(1996 - Libro) * ''Alice in Wonderland: It's About Time! (1998 - Libro) * ''Alice in Wonderland: A Visual Companion ''(2010 - Libro) Véase también * Alice in Wonderland (saga)